


"I'll always be there for you."

by descendantsships



Series: Ben/Carlos [2]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 05:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10507431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/descendantsships/pseuds/descendantsships
Summary: Ben hears about Carlos's bad day and looks for him to comfort him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I really liked writing this one and hope you like it. :)

Ben had been so busy that day. Being King had always been his destiny, and he'd been aware of what that meant, but sometimes the title was a lot more than having the whole realm on his shoulders, it was working with other Kingdoms, a lot of meetings. A lot more work than he realized. His Dad always made it look easy.

But finally, after having Lumiere back him up against Cogsworth to let him have at least the rest of the day off Ben made his way to the cafeteria getting lunch, buying two small chocolate cakes knowing Carlos would love them.

They'd been going out for five whole months and Ben had never been happier. The rest of his friends had accepted Carlos, Mal, Evie and Jay and he truly felt like life was finally changing for the better.

When he reached their usual table he lost some of his excitement when he didn't see Carlos anywhere.

He sat down confused.

"Where's Carlos?"

Everyone got quiet.

"He's not feeling well today." Evie told him nervously.

"What?!" Ben stood up ready to go to the Infirmary or even his dorm room to check on Carlos.

"He's fine." Mal hurried to say, knowing how protective Ben could be from all the previous times he'd been protective not just of Carlos, but also of Evie, Jay, and herself. He truly was a kind soul and the only one she trusted not to break Carlos's heart. "He just wanted to be alone right now."

"Why?" When it looked like no one was going to tell him, he took a deep breath. "Guys, what's happened?"

"Well..." Evie began.

"Carlos...." Jay added when it looked Evie wasn't going to be able to tell him anything.

"We can't tell you." Mal told him. "We can't break his trust."

What was Ben supposed to do then? He moved to leave and find Carlos when Audrey stood up. "We were in Magical Calculations and-"

"Audrey, don't!" Mal snapped.

"He's going to find out eventually." Audrey sighed, turning to look at Ben before continuing. "Rosella was talking about her birthday and how her parents were going to come over for the weekend. It made everyone start telling stories of their parents visiting before, how they embarrassed them but cherished them." Audrey stopped looking absolutely heartbroken. "Carlos, he got really quiet and didn't smile for the rest of the class."

For as long as he had known Carlos the boy had been so happy and ready to smile. Everyday he spent in Auradon made it easier for him to smile. Losing his smile was sign that there was something wrong.

We don't get a lot of belly rubs.

That was what he had said.

"His Mom mistreated him." He stated. There was no doubt in his mind that this was the case. Not just for Carlos, but also the rest of them. Mal, Evie and Jay looked incredibly grave.

"She made him do all these chores for her." Evie finally said. "Manipulated him by telling him that if he misbehaved dogs would attack him."

Ben felt his heart clench painfully.

"Sometimes he wouldn't get any sleep, staying up all night just to finish the impossible list of chores his Mother gave him." Mal added, looking like she was remembering what she was describing.

"Where is he?" Ben demanded to know.

"In our dorm room." Jay told him, and Ben nodded his thanks, quickly grabbing the two chocolate cakes, but leaving everything else behind.

He couldn't get there fast enough.

When he knocked on the door after finding it locked, he sighed. "Carlos, it's me, Ben. Please, let me in."

He was about to knock again when he heard;

"I'm fine, Ben. Please, go away." His voice broke half way through his sentence and Ben closed his eyes more than anything wanting to hold Carlos close and take away his pain.

"Okay, but I brought you-" Before he finished the door swung open, and there stood Carlos with red, puffy eyes and sniffling. "I heard what happened in class."

"Obviously." Carlos laughed before sighing. "You brought chocolate cake."

"Yes, I know this won't make you feel better, but it's the least I can do." Ben told him, entering when Carlos moved to the side to let him in. When Carlos closed the door and they had more privacy, Ben pulled his close, wrapping his arms around him and trying to offer him as much comfort as he could.

"I'm fine." Carlos's muffled voice reached his ears. Ben could tell he was trying to convince himself more than Ben.

"It's okay if you're not fine." Ben told him softly.

Carlos shook his head, pulling away from him. "It's fine. It's not a big deal. I'm fine." Ben didn't know what to say, it hurt to watch Carlos try to convince himself he was fine. He was pacing back and forth, not looking at Ben.

"Carlos..."

Carlos stopped, before sniffling and laughing as he shook his head. "I don't think she really loved me." His voice breaking before he started crying.

Ben immediately wrapped his arms around Carlos, hugging him close as the other boy cried inconsolably.

Ben rubbed circles in his back, whispered sweetly into his ear, much like how his Mom used to do when he was just a small child and he closed his eyes, not able to imagine feeling like his Mom didn't love him. But he didn't stop comforting Carlos, knowing the boy needed him more than any other day in the past.

When Carlos calmed down to pull away and wipe his tears from his cheeks, he sniffled embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have cried all over you."

"Hey, what are boyfriend's for?" He joked weakly, but when Carlos laughed softly he felt like he was doing right. "I'll always be here for you." He promised.

Carlos looked at him with such trust in his eyes. "Me too." He vowed.

Carlos wiped at his eyes one last time, looking completely exhausted. Gently leading him to the bed, Ben let him get on first as he took off his shoes and his jacket. Settling down beside him, he let Carlos cuddle into his arms and they both sighed at the same time.

Neither said anything more, but Ben knew that he'd always be there for Carlos. No matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, don't be afraid to [request anything.](https://descendantsships.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
